One King Size Bed Will Do
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: Naruto loves their king sized bed.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_ but I would love to have a king sized bed. Especially if it came with a sexy man who wanted to fuck me.

**Author's Notes: **Here you go, Shauna. Your present is a come covered Sasuke. Enjoy. ^^

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Naruto loved having a king sized bed for many reasons. He loved the fact that on those hot summer days when even the air conditioning couldn't cool them down, they each had their own side of the bed. There was no fighting, no pushing or shoving. They could each stretch out how they wanted without worrying about being press together.<p>

Naruto loved that when Sasuke had to get up early in the mornings, leaving the blonde in bed alone, he could stretch out completely and not have any part of his body hanging off the bed. He loved that they still had room when their three cats wanted to share the bed. But most of all, he loved how much room they had when they fucked.

Sasuke moaned around the tongue pressing into his mouth. Hands all but ripped his clothes off his body. His shirt went flying, pants and boxers quickly following. He was sure he heard a button or two pop and cloth ripping, but he didn't care. Naruto large hands were smoothing up his sides, thumbs swiping across his nipples. The raven's back arched, mouth opening wider to give his lover more access. His fingers dug into the blonde's shoulders, hips thrusting upward sin an effort to get friction against his aching cock.

Naruto broke the kiss, only to press open mouth kisses down his lover's neck. Sasuke treaded his fingers through sunshine tresses, legs wrapping around the blonde's waist. Naruto groaned, thrusting his cloth covered erection against Sasuke's. The raven let his head fall back, mouth open as he panted for breath. Teeth nipped at pale skin, sending shivers down the smaller man's spine.

Sasuke released his hold on the Uzumaki's hair so he could push his hands under his lover's shirt. Pale fingers traced across tanned muscle. Nails scratched angry red lines down the blonde's abdomen, causing the larger man to shudder.

"Fuck me," Sasuke growled, thrusting up against his lover. Naruto moaned, teeth sinking into the skin above the raven's right nipple. A husky growl fell from Sasuke's lips, nails digging into the blonde's hips. The raven quickly undid Naruto's jeans, shoving the pants down to his lover's knees. He wrapped a hand around the blonde's cock, stroking his slowly. The raven leaned up, nipping the fleshy lobe of his lover's ear.

Naruto let out a husked version of his lover's name, hips pushing forward into Sasuke's hand. The raven's cock twitched, pre-cum dribbling down the veined length. Naruto pushed up onto his forearms. One hand trailed down the length of the raven's body, pausing to tweak a nipple along the way.

The blonde pushed his lover's hand off his cock and the shifting so he could press their erections together. Sasuke groaned, legs falling from around the blonde's waist to plant his feet flat on the bed. The Uzumaki pressed a kiss against the pulse point in Sasuke's neck before sucking hard on the skin there. Sasuke arched against him, cocks rubbing together as the raven moaned. Naruto wrapped a hand around both their lengths. The Uchiha panted loudly, turning his head to the side while Naruto marked his neck.

The blonde stroked their cocks slowly, shuddering in reaction. Sasuke's hands twisted in the sheets, rocking his hips up into the blonde's hands.

"You look beautiful like this," Naruto whispered in his ear, letting Sasuke move in the circle of his hand. The raven whimpered, balls drawing up tight against his body. His lover stroked them faster, a combination of their pre-cum smoothing the motion. Naruto moaned as his hand twisted over their heads, palm squeezing. Sasuke came with a whimper, back arching off the bed, pulling on the white cotton in his hands.

Naruto sucked in a breath, pulling back from Sasuke's neck to watch his lover's face as he came. Sasuke's release splashed across the raven's stomach and slickened Naruto's still moving hand. The blonde pressed his lips hungrily against his lover's, hand moving fast. With a soft groan, he came, his seed mixing with Sasuke's.

The blonde caught himself on his elbows, breathing erratic. Sasuke blinked up at him, chest still heaving as he tried to catch the breath he'd lost during their kiss. Naruto grinned down at him and what breath the raven had hitched. There was a predatory gleam in those blue eyes. A look the Uchiha knew all too well.

Naruto pushed himself up onto his knees, uncaring about his messy hand. He grabbed Sasuke by the hips and flipped him over. The raven made a small sound of protest as he came face to mattress so fast it made his head spin. The dark chuckle that echoed behind him made him shudder. Small aftershocks were still sparking through his body, making him whimper when Naruto used his hips to suddenly pull him up onto his knees.

Before Sasuke could ask what exactly the blonde thought he was doing, his cheeks were shoved apart. The raven squeaked, trying to scramble in surprise. Tanned fingers dug into his hips, pulling him back and up. The Uchiha's knees came up off the bed and one long arm supported him from underneath. Hands scrambled for fistfuls of sheet as Sasuke flailed in the blonde's grip.

Sasuke froze when he felt a soft kiss against the curve of his backside; he relaxed by degrees, and finally sagged in the blonde's hold. Naruto hummed in approval, tongue tracing a wet line across one buttock. Goose flesh prickled across the raven's skin at the feeling of his lover's tongue on his skin.

Fingers traced up and down the cleft of his bottom, pressing teasingly against his winking pucker. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip. But instead of the finger he was expecting to press against him again, the wet warm of his lover's tongue circled his entrance.

Sasuke gasped, body tensing up and then relaxing with a moan as the blonde's tongue pressed slightly into him. Fingers tighten in the sheets, pulling the cloth closer to him. Naruto teased him slowly, pressing in the tip of his tongue slightly before pulling back to lave in slow circles around his pucker. Sasuke's cock twitched faintly at the sensation, body slowly recovering from his earlier orgasm.

He could feel Naruto smirking against him and then the blonde shoved two come slicked fingers inside him. Sasuke jerked against his lover's hold in surprise and slight discomfort. The Uzumaki's tongue followed behind the fingers as they stretched the tight muscle, and Sasuke writher under him.

It wasn't long before the raven was beginning, trying to rock back against Naruto's fingers and face. The blonde pressed in a third finger, tongue slicking the way. He pressed fingers against the raven's prostate in a slow rocking rhythm. Sasuke's cock twitched against his stomach, a hiccupping sob escaping him as Naruto pulled his fingers free.

The blonde sat his lover back on his knees, his own cock aching and weeping against his stomach. Naruto leaned over his lover's back, pressing his erection between the raven's cheeks and rocking against him. Both men moaned. Naruto pressed kisses to the back of Sasuke's neck, rocking slowly against his lover. One hand wrapped around the Uchiha's leaking erection, stroking him in time with his easy movements.

Sasuke cried out, his husky needy mixing with Naruto's own. The head of the blonde's cock caught slight on the stretched skin of the Uchiha's pucker, making them both chock back a whine at being slow close but not there.

Unable to take his own teasing any longer, Naruto released his lover's cock to steady his own erection. Face pressed against the dewy skin of Sasuke's back, the blonde pressed against his lover's protesting dip. And with a soft moan, Naruto won the battle and the tip of his erection popped past the resisting ring of muscle.

It was tight and nit nearly slick enough, but the slight pain made the raven writhe under his lover. Flesh dragged against flesh and it stung and burned and felt oh so good. Naruto paused half way in to try and catch his breath. The Uchiha growled a protests, rocking back and driving his lover another inch deep.

"Sasuke," Naruto growled, on punishing hand gripping the raven's hip. Sasuke didn't care. All he wanted in that moment was for his lover to be in him, all the way in. So instead of heading the warning growl and grip, the Uchiha rocked forward slightly and then threw all his weight back onto Naruto's cock.

The raven grunted the drag of flesh against flesh harsh. Naruto's snarled 'fuck' made him smile. The smile morphed into a smirk and Sasuke rocked forward pulling off his lover as much as he could before taking him to the root again. Naruto let him have his way for a while. The blonde's soft encouraging mummers and husky grunts only making Sasuke move faster. But without Naruto's help, he wasn't going to get it.

"Fuck me," Sasuke moaned again, shoving back as hard as he could against the blonde. The blonde nipped at the small of Sasuke's back before curling over his lover and lacing his fingers with the raven's.

The blonde waited for Sasuke to pull off and start to rock back before meeting him with a harsh thrust force. Sasuke cried out, fingers gripping Naruto's as the blonde unerringly started pounding against his prostate.

Naruto kept a steady pace, and Sasuke met his thrust for thrust. The raven's cocked pulse, and he tried to jerk a hand free, but Naruto growled lowly against his skin. Tanned fingers gripped his harder, pressing their hands into the mattress.

The blonde thrusted harder, hips slapping against Sasuke's hard enough to bruise. Naruto's breath fanned against the Uchiha's skin, becoming increasingly erratic. Sasuke squeezed his inner muscles knowingly, and then whimpered when Naruto abruptly pulled out. The blonde released on of his lover's hands, but bit Sasuke hard on the shoulder when the raven tried to wrap a hand around his cock.

Sasuke collapsed face first against the mattress with a frustrated moan. He heard his lover's groan above him and shuddered hard when the heat of Naruto's release splatter on his bottom and lower back. Naruto collapsed beside him, and hands once again curved around the raven's hips.

Naruto maneuvered the whimpering Uchiha over him, and then sucked his lover's cock into his mouth all the way to the hilt. Sasuke screamed as the blonde's throat constricted around his length. He doubled over, orgasm rushing up inside him. Pale fingers twisted in sunshine tress while Naruto sucked him dry.

The raven barely managed not to collapse onto of his lover. Sasuke gasped for breath, heart hammering in his chest. His vision was blurry and white around the edges. He started when he felt the coolness of a wash cloth against his skin, not remembering the blonde getting up from the bed. Before he could lose any more time, Sasuke felt Naruto pulling him to the blonde's side of the bed and away from the wet spots.

The blonde pulled his lover close, snuggling against the raven's hair and sighing in complete contentment. They could change the sheets in the morning. This was just another reason why he loved their king sized bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> Holy fuck. That's a whole bunch of smut for nearly 2000 words. Damn. I'm proud and not at the same time. I'm not sure how much I like it, but I hope you do, Shauna. Merry Christmas! Happy holidays! Whichever.


End file.
